


first time for everything

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Drunkenness, F/F, Hangover, Never Have I Ever, Oral Sex, Spooning, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hey,” Lup’s eyes have a sparkle in them, a sparkle that usually means trouble, “wanna keep playing the game?”“There’s just two of us.”“Mhm.” Lup’s giving her a sly look, and there’s a challenge behind it, like she’s daring Lucretia to say yes. And Lucretia is competitive and drunk and she grins.“Yeah, okay. Let’s go.”





	first time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> Folks, I love Blupjeans but Lupcretia also holds a special place in my heart. So here's 5k words of my girls catching feelings.
> 
> NOTE: Characters get drunk at the beginning of the story but they're sober by the time they have sex.

It’s the middle of the tenth cycle, and Davenport finally agrees to a party. Merle and Magnus want to call it their Dirty Decade party, an idea that gets swiftly voted down every time they bring it up. But the planet they’re on has liquor, really good liquor, and lots of it. They buy several barrels, roll them onto the Starblaster, and start decorating the ship. They don’t really know anybody on the planet- finding the Light of Creation didn’t involve much human interaction since it landed in the woods, and so the members of the IPRE haven’t had much cause to interact with the locals. In short, the party is just the seven of them and five kegs of extremely tasty, extremely potent alcohol.

Barry is the first to tap out- around midnight he lies face-down on the floor, promising he’s _just taking, like, a five-minute nap to recharge_ and ends up dead asleep. Magnus and Merle manage to draw two and a half dicks on his face before Davenport chases them off. Taako cooks an entire dozen eggs because Magnus was hungry, but he burns most of them because he keeps trying to cook them over flames conjured by Lup. On the eighth egg, he manages to fry it perfectly, and is furious when he finds out Magnus is asleep on top of Barry. He eats his perfectly cooked egg himself, and throws the rest in the sink just to spite Magnus.

Lup, Davenport, Merle, and Lucretia are three rounds into ‘Never Have I Ever’ when Davenport grabs Merle by his shirt collar, pulls him into what looks like a pretty intense kiss, and immediately falls asleep face-down in his lap. 

“Huh,” says Merle, and shakes Davenport’s shoulder. The gnome snores, and Merle looks at Lucretia.

“What do I do?”

Lucretia is drunk enough that her barriers have started to come down, and she laughs. “Get comfortable.”

Lup high-fives her, giggling, and Merle flips them off. 

“C’mon, Lucy, my cup’s empty,” Lup says, and pulls Lucretia to her feet and towards the kitchen. Lucretia tries not to think about how warm Lup’s hand is, about how cute her face is all flushed from the alcohol. But her head is swimming and Lup is laughing, touching her, and she feels like she’s floating.

“-Lucy?”

Lup’s looking at her, expectantly. 

“S-sorry, what did you say?”

“I asked if you were okay. You’re really warm.”

Lup holds the back of her hand to Lucretia’s forehead, and Lucretia prays Lup can’t hear her heart with how loudly it’s beating.

“I’m fine. Just drunk.”

“Amen.” Lup takes a swig from her newly-filled cup. “Y’know, this planet knows how to make some bomb-ass booze. Good thing we found the Light. It’d be a real shame to lose this kind of art.”

“Yeah,” Lucretia says, taking a sip from her own mug.

“Hey,” Lup’s eyes have a sparkle in them, a sparkle that usually means trouble, “wanna keep playing the game?”

“There’s just two of us.”

“Mhm.” Lup’s giving her a sly look, and there’s a challenge behind it, like she’s daring Lucretia to say yes. And Lucretia is competitive and drunk and she grins.

“Yeah, okay. Let’s go.”

“Atta girl. Okay. Never have I ever…. Stolen something.”

Lucretia drinks. 

“Nuh-uh! No way you stole something. You’re way too much of a goody-two-shoes.”

“I did. I was writing for a… a baron. And he kept telling me how he was watching me, how he was keeping an eye on me because he knew ‘my type,’ how he wouldn’t hesitate to press charges… well. I guess he _did_ know my type, because I took his stupid pen.” And from out of her pocket, she pulls an ornate-looking fountain pen. Lup howls with laughter.

“Lucretia! You naughty girl. I never would’ve thought.”

“ _And_ I misspelled his name on every page. And he never even caught it.”

“Holy shit, you are _bad_. I’m never crossing you.” Lucretia can’t tell if Lup is making fun of her or not, but she loves the way Lup is looking at her. With fondness and… awe?

“My turn. Never have I ever…” and she takes a minute to think but it’s hard with how foggy her head feels, “Never have I ever gotten drunk.”

“Boooo. C’mon, Luc, that’s just playing dirty. I’m not drinking if you’re gonna cheat. Ask another.”

“Okay,” she says, “never have I ever kissed a girl.”

Lup looks surprised for a second, then grins. “So we’re playing that way, huh? Okay,” and she drinks, “My turn. Never have I ever had sex.”

Lucretia drinks.

After she swallows, she says, “Never have I ever gone skinny dipping.”

Lup raises an eyebrow, looks like she’s thinking about it. She doesn’t drink.

“Never have I ever gotten oral.” 

Lucretia doesn’t drink, face burning, and not just from the alcohol. Lup has a look on her face that Lucretia can’t quiet figure out, not yet. So she keeps playing the game.

“Never have I ever… um, huh. Never have I ever been caught having... uh, having sex.”

Lup makes a point of drinking, lifting her cup and winking at Lucretia. She has to avert her eyes or she might spontaneously combust.

But she looks at Lup when Lup says, “Never have I ever jerked it to someone I know.” 

Lucretia drinks, closes her eyes tight, and, unseen to her, Lup beams.

“Never have I ever. Hm. Never have I given oral.”

Lup drinks.

“Never have I ever had an orgasm.”

Eyes fixed on the floor, Lucretia doesn’t drink.

“Huh,” Lup says quietly, almost so quietly Lucretia doesn’t hear her. Almost.

And Lucretia’s head is spinning- she’s really drunk, now, and her legs keep threatening to give out or fold. 

“I need to sit down,” she says, and almost immediately ends up on the floor. It was mostly a controlled fall- she slid down against the wall more than she just straight-up crumpled. Lup kneels down in front of her, looking worried.

“Hey, are you okay? Here,” and she reaches up, grabs a glass of water off the counter- Lucretia hazily wonders how long it’s been sitting there, but obediently takes a sip. It’s tasteless and boring and she doesn’t want to keep drinking it, but Lup rubs her shoulder, tells her to drink all of it.

“Man, I forgot how bad humans are at holding their booze. I’m kind of impressed you made it this far.” The praise makes some part of Lucretia’s brain light up, but she’s so sleepy and dizzy that she doesn’t even try to place it, just folds her legs under her, lies down on the kitchen floor, and falls asleep. 

She’s still drunk when she wakes up sometime later. Hazily, she realizes she’s in a bed instead of on the floor, and Lup is fast asleep beside her. Elves don’t need to sleep, she remembers, but some of them like to. Especially after drinking all night. Her eyelids get heavy, and start to close. The last thing she thinks before she falls back asleep is that Lup is really warm.

It’s the sun that wakes her up the second time, bright beams of light shining through the ship’s windows, making Lucretia cover her eyes and roll onto her side with a groan. Her head hurts and her mouth is dry and she knows the instant she tries to sit up her body will protest. She puts a pillow over her head and wracks her brain for hangover-curing spells. 

There’s a _thunk_ next to her head, and she gingerly lifts the pillow. Lup is standing there, hand resting on a glass of water she just put on her bedside table. 

“Thought you might want this,” she says, grinning. Lucretia squints at her, trying to figure out how Lup is both vertical and cheery right now. Maybe elf livers work really fucking well. She sits up just a little and her head throbs. 

“Ugh,” she says, and Lup picks up the glass to hand it to her. Lucretia takes it, takes small sips as she closes her eyes. 

“I’m dying,” she says after she’s finished half of the glass. “Just throw me overboard and I’ll come back next cycle not hungover.”

“You know I’m not gonna do that, right?”

“Yes.” Lucretia takes another drink. “I know.”

“Scootch,” Lup says, and sits on the edge of Lucretia’s bed. Lucretia moves towards the middle of the bed, just a little, enough for Lup to have room to sit. She kicks her legs up on the bed and stretches out.

“Pretty cray night, huh?” 

Lucretia nods, and immediately regrets doing so.

“There’s like, all of our eggs in the sink. Davenport is pissed.” Lup laughs. “Taako did it ‘cause he was mad at Magnus. Fuckin’ doofus.”

Lucretia laughs too, and looks at Lup, beautiful and radiant in the light of the morning sun filtering through the blinds. Lup is looking at her, too, with something in her eyes between curiosity and mischief. But she doesn’t say anything, just rests her elbow on Lucretia’s shoulder.

“You want me to get Merle? He can probably fix your shit up.”

She thinks about it, debating whether or not she wants to put him through the trouble. But her head aches and her stomach twists and she nods.

“Let me put on real clothes first,” she says, and finally pushes the covers off. Lup doesn’t move, so Lucretia climbs over her. She’s wearing the pants she had on last night, thankfully, but other than that she’s only wearing a too-small camisole. Lucretia considers wrestling her way into a bra for about half a second before opening one of her dresser drawers and pulling out a large, baggy shirt. It’s a sloppy look, but she’s feeling too sick to care.

Lup is behind her, now, somehow, and puts a hand on the small of her back. It burns like fire, even through the two layers of fabric.

“BRB,” she says, and slips out the door. Lucretia folds her arms on top of her dresser and rests her head on them. She has about a minute of silence before she hears Merle grumbling his way towards her room.

He pushes the door open, and she lifts her head to look at him. He looks kind of annoyed, but when he makes eye contact with Lucretia, he smiles at her, and there’s a little pity in his eyes.

“Rough night, kiddo?”

“I may have partied a bit too hearty.”

He touches her hip- that’s as high as he can reach- and casts Healing Word. Almost instantly, a warmth runs through Lucretia’s body and her headache and nausea disappear. She straightens up, and is thankful that doing so doesn’t make her head spin.

“Thank you, Merle.”

“No prob! I _am_ a cleric, after all.”

Lucretia laughs, not cruelly, and Merle grins.

“Take it easy, sis,” he says, and pats her hip before heading out. Lup is watching from the doorframe.

“Feel better?” she asks, and Lucretia nods.

“Good,” she says, and goes back to Lucretia’s bed. She sits cross-legged and pats the comforter next to her. Lucretia hesitates for a second, but obediently goes to sit next to Lup.

“Listen. This is maybe way too personal but Luc… you’ve _never_ had an orgasm?”

Lucretia feels her face heat up, and runs her fingers over the designs on her comforter, hoping if she drags this out for long enough, Lup will stop talking about it. Even if she knows that’s just wishful thinking.

Unsurprisingly, Lup doesn’t say anything else or change the subject, just sits there, focused on Lucretia and Lucretia only. So she looks over and stops fidgeting with the blanket.

“No,” she says, finally, “no. I haven’t.”

“Oh, hon,” Lup says, and it sounds like there might be genuine pity in her voice, which Lucretia resents, “Luc, babe. You are missing the fuck out.”

Being called ‘babe’- well, that makes her heart beat a little faster. But she just shrugs, not sure what to say.

“Is it- I mean, not to get _too_ personal, but have you ever even jerked off?”

Of course she has. Several times. Several times recently. Several times recently to the thought of the elf right next to her. But she hasn’t come- she’s not sure if it’s the guilt of touching herself to the thought of her friend and coworker, or something else entirely.

She’s been quiet too long, she realizes, and clears her throat. 

“This is a kind of inappropriate conversation to be having, Lup.”

And Lup looks, to her surprise, apologetic.

“Sorry, yeah. It’s not really my business. Just, well,” and she gets up like she’s leaving, “you know. If you ever wanna know what it’s like. You know where to find me.” She winks, and before Lucretia can process any of what just happened, she’s gone. 

Her headache is gone, but she still feels like she’s reeling. Did Lup, _Lup_ just offer to fuck her? Lup, who is cool and collected and fiery and way, way, way out of Lucretia’s league. Maybe she’s still drunk. Lucretia decides that she needs breakfast, and, still in a baggy shirt and yesterday’s pants, heads out to the kitchen.

Taako and Merle and Davenport are there, Davenport nursing a cup of coffee, Merle telling him all about the potency of the alcohol being due to the plants used. Taako raises his eyebrows at Lucretia, and while he doesn’t say anything, the look on his face communicates everything.

Lucretia glares at him, and a grin creeps across his face. Still not saying anything, he gets up from the table and heads for Lup’s room. Lucretia absolutely wants to die- just thinking about the twins talking about her, talking about her _like that_ , oh gods. She squashes the urge to tackle Taako, and drags herself to the refrigerator to find something to eat. The sink is, in fact, full of eggshells and yolks. Scrambled eggs are out, then.

She settles on the leftovers of a pasta dish Lup had made earlier in the week. The sauce is creamy and rich, and it’s delicious and filling. It doesn’t reheat evenly, and parts of it are still cold, but once she’s sat at the table, she has no intention of getting back up. So she eats her half-cold, half-hot not-breakfast and listens to Merle change the subject to dick jokes.

Her headache is gone but there’s still a foggy feeling in her brain- she feels heavy and anxious. Was Lup being serious? Did she mean any of what she said? She wouldn’t- she wouldn’t tease Lucretia like that. That would be cruel. But what do you say when a coworker, a friend, a beautiful, amazing, hot person you may or may not have a crush on offers to get you off?

As she finishes her pasta, Lucretia supposes that in that scenario, you say yes.

After making her decision, it feels like she’s moving through a dream. She gets up to put her plate in the sink and it’s like all of her limbs are asleep. She’s nervous and excited and afraid and elated. Lucretia goes back to her room, brushes her teeth, combs her hair, puts on a bra and clean underwear and pants and one of her nicer tops. She looks in the mirror, sees a flushed and nervous woman looking back at her. 

“You can do this,” she whispers. “You can do this.”

Before she can psyche herself out, she’s leaving her room and knocking on Lup’s door.

When Lup calls out, “One sec!” Lucretia considers turning and running. But the door opens before she can gather up the courage for that, and Lup is standing there, looking at her. Taako is on her bed, looking towards the door. Lup smiles when she sees it’s Lucretia. 

“Hey,” she says.

“Hey.” Lucretia says back.

They stand there, not speaking, for what feels like forever. The bed in Lup’s room creaks, and Taako stands up.

“Aaand this is where Taako exits stage left. You two have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Taako,” Lup says, still looking at Lucretia, “if you say literally another word I will throw you off the ship and tell everybody you died taking a shit.”

Lucretia sees Taako’s ears dip down a little bit, and he squeezes past her and Lup without another word. Lup takes a step back, opens the door wider, gestures for Lucretia to come in.

“So,” Lup says, “to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

Lucretia has her hands clasped together, and is starting to sweat. 

“I… well, I thought about your offer.”

“The backrub one?”

“No, the.. ah, other one.”

“The cooking lessons?”

Lucretia feels something in her tighten. Lup is going to make her say it.

“No, the. The-“

“The twelve-part seminar on blowing shit up with magic?”

“The one where you said you’d get me off.”

Lup’s ears perk up, betraying her stoic expression.

“Ohh, that one. Yeah, okay. I’m guessing you wanna cash in on that now?”

“Er… is now a good time?”

Lup smirks, and Lucretia’s knees go a little weak. “I can clear my schedule.”

She pulls Lucretia the rest of the way into her room, closes the door, and pushes Lucretia up against it. And she’s very gentle about it, is what surprises Lucretia- Lup is handling her carefully.

“Listen, this is kind of your show, so you tell me what you want me to do, ‘kay?” Her face is dangerously close to Lucretia’s, and Lucretia can how warm she is.

“Kiss me,” she says, a little breathlessly. And Lup does.

It’s been… well, at this point, it’s been a little over a decade, and she hadn’t had much experience preceding that. Lup takes the reins though, guides her into it slowly, and Lucretia’s self-consciousness ebbs away. Her lips are soft, dry, and they fit perfectly against Lucretia’s. Lup kisses her slowly, gently, with no sense of the urgency that Lucretia feels building in her gut. And it’s just lips for what feels like years- no tongue, no teeth, just those soft lips against hers. 

Her hands find Lup’s hips, and she digs her fingers in just a little. Lup laughs against her mouth and pulls back.

“You in a hurry?”

Is she? On one hand, she’s a little worried that if this goes on too long, Lup will change her mind, will decide she’s not actually interested. On the other hand, she would be happy to stand here and kiss Lup like this for the rest of her life.

“No.” She thinks about it. “Maybe? A little? I’m sorry, it’s been a while. Probably more than a while, if I’m being honest.”

Lup smiles. 

“If you want me to go faster, I will. It’s your call, babe.”

There it is again, _babe,_ and Lucretia has to will her heart not to beat faster.

“N-no. You set the pace.” She swallows, thinks about it, and says, “I trust you.”

The corners of Lup’s eyes crinkle as she smiles. Then she’s kissing Lucretia again, and it’s a little _more_ this time. Her tongue keeps brushing against Lucretia’s lips, giving her goosebumps. When she opens her mouth for Lup, she presses her tongue into her mouth almost instantly, and Lucretia moans before she can stop herself. 

Lup’s hands are on Lucretia’s waist, and when she moans, Lup’s grip tightens.

She smiles, and gasps when Lup sucks at her bottom lip and pulls away.

Lup starts unbuttoning her shirt, and it’s not long before Lucretia feels those hot fingers brush up against her sternum.

“Cute bra,” Lup says, and undoes another button.

“Thanks, I-“

Lup kisses between her breasts and Lucretia inhales sharply. Then Lup looks up at her.

“Do you wanna move to the bed?”

“Yeah. Please.”

Lup pulls her from the door, across her room, and Lucretia feels colder without Lup’s body up against hers. Her unbuttoned shirt doesn’t help to stop the goosebumps erupting across her stomach, chest, and arms. She gets pushed, gently, back onto the bed so she’s sitting. Lup kneels in front of her, between her legs, and rests her hands on Lucretia’s thighs.

“Lucretia?”

She’s such a fucking sight, knelt between Lucretia’s legs, eyelashes long and dark, hair thick and recently bleached. Waiting for Lucretia to answer her.

“Yes?”

“Do you want me to eat you out?”

Lucretia’s thighs twitch as her cunt throbs. Lup feels them, and laughs. Her hands are burning hot, even through the thick fabric of her pants. Lucretia doesn’t realize she’s holding her breath until she tries to answer and doesn’t have any air in her lungs.

“Please,” she rasps out, and Lup’s face lights up and her eyes look hungry.

“You got it.”

Lucretia’s hands are at the button on her pants, fumbling, trying to get it open, but Lup bats her hands away. 

“Let me take care of you, Luc.”

So Lucretia puts her hands on the bed behind her, leans back on them, watches as Lup kisses up the insides of her thighs, feeling the feather-light pressure of the kisses but not the warmth of lips on her skin because her _fucking pants_ are still on, why didn’t she wear a _skirt, stupid Lucretia-_

Lup completely derails her train of thought when she presses her nose right up between Lucretia’s thighs, and even through her pants and underwear she feels her tongue pressing up against her- it’s so faint and not nearly enough but she absolutely shudders. It’s a promise of things to come and Lucretia’s not sure she can wait much longer.

“Lup- fuck, please-“

She looks down, and Lup’s mouth is between her legs and she’s looking up at Lucretia through those long, long eyelashes, and Lucretia rolls her hips forward before she can stop herself. Lup’s eyes go wide for just a second, and then she’s pulling back and Lucretia whines at the loss of contact but Lup is undoing her pants deftly, pulling them down as Lucretia lifts her hips to help, and she stops to kiss each of Lucretia’s knees before pulling her pants the rest of the way off.

She’s struck by a wave of embarrassment, for a second- Lup is still wedged between her knees, keeping her legs spread, and her underwear are light blue and plain and boring, and she’s still got her socks on. But the look on Lup’s face, like she’s just won the lottery and met god and been elected president all at once, knocks the embarrassment and the breath out of her.

Lup’s thumb is rubbing Lucretia’s inner thigh, slow back-and-forth motions that are nowhere near close enough to where Lucretia wants them. And Lup leans her head on Lucretia’s other thigh, and licks her lips. Her voice is hoarse when she speaks.

“Do you have any idea how fucking hot you are?”

She doesn’t move her head but she’s looking up at Lucretia and it doesn’t seem like it’s a rhetorical question. And she doesn’t know what to say to that. She shakes her head, and Lup nips at her thigh.

“I’m gonna fuck up every idiot who never got you off,” she says. Lucretia giggles, and then gasps when Lup’s thumb moves from her thigh to her underwear. She’s just barely barely barely grazing it over the fabric and it’s the cruelest thing anyone has ever done to her. 

“Lup,” she whispers, and her hips twitch forward. Lup ignores her, keeps teasing her with the barely-there pressure that makes Lucretia feel like her nerves are on fire. Then with no warning, no preamble, she presses her thumb down on Lucretia’s clit and she makes a noise she didn’t even know was humanly possible to make. Lup rubs one, two, three small circles and then her thumb is gone and Lucretia is begging, babbling, saying Lup’s name and _please_ and _again_.

But Lup doesn’t do it again, instead reaches up, hooks her fingers into the waistband of Lucretia’s panties and pulls them down slowly, slowly, slowly. Lucretia lifts her hips up obediently, and Lup drags them down her thighs as if she has all the time in the world. When they’re finally off her and on the floor behind Lup, Lup turns her attention back to Lucretia, breathes out, awestruck. She swipes her thumb straight up between Lucretia’s labia, feather-light, and whispers, “Fuck.”

Lup holds her thumb up and Lucretia can see it glistening. Then Lup is dragging her tongue over the pad of her thumb and humming and Lucretia feels a throb between her legs.

“Please,” she manages, “Lup, please, I need-“

“Say it,” Lup says, voice low, sultry, dangerous.

“I need your mouth, Lup, please, I need your tongue, please, please, fuck me-“

When she feels Lup’s tongue against her, against her entrance, against her clit, it’s like her entire body has been electrified. All her nerves are lit up and she feels like electricity is coursing through her veins. She makes a noise, she thinks, but the only thing she knows is Lup’s tongue, hot and soft and incredible. She’s never felt anything like this- her own fingers feel good but _fuck_ , nothing like this. Lup’s tongue is smooth, slick, pressing against her just right and making her moan.

Lucretia is gripping the bedsheets underneath her so hard her fingers are going numb, but she doesn’t have enough brain function left to care. Lup’s tongue circles her clit before flicking against it, again and again. And she can feel her orgasm building, she thinks- a tension in the pit of her stomach and in her cunt that’s dull and aching and becoming harder and harder to ignore. Lucretia is panting, struggling to catch her breath as Lup hums against her, and she feels herself on the edge.

“Lup,” her eyes are squeezed shut, “Lup, Lup, oh, gods, I’m gonna-“ And Lup, fucking Lup doubles down, eating Lucretia out like it’s her job, and Lucretia’s first-ever orgasm tears through her body like lightning and she’s bucking her hips up, towards Lup’s mouth, and she makes a noise, like a sob and a shriek. It feels like it lasts for hours, and Lup keeps kissing and sucking and licking at her until it _hurts_ , until it’s just too much, and she chokes out a, “Stop, please.”

She’s flat on her back, somehow- last she remembers she was sitting up, but it’s fine because she doesn’t think she can move a muscle. Every part of her feels warm and tingly, and it’s like she’s floating. There’s still a gentle ache between her legs. Lup presses a kiss to her clit as she stands up, and the contact makes Lucretia’s body jerk. She looks at Lup, who’s standing over her and grinning.

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Lup eases herself onto the bed next to Lucretia, lies down so she’s propped up on her elbows and has one leg bent and her foot on the bed. Lucretia turns her head to look at her, because that’s about as much control as she has over her body at the moment.

“Pretty good, huh?”

“Fuck.” She takes a deep breath. “I’ve been missing out on that for _how_ many years?”

“I mean, to be fair, I was kind of instrumental in the overall quality. You don’t get orgasms like that from any old bard in a tavern.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Lucretia says, and glances at the bulge in Lup’s pants. “Is there… can I do anything for you?”

Lup looks at her out of the corner of her eye. “Do you want to?”

Lucretia thinks about how she just came under Lup’s tongue, about how even now, minutes later, she’s still struggling to get her limbs to move right because of how _fucking good_ that orgasm was, and she wants Lup to feel this good, as a thank-you, if nothing else.

“Yes,” she says, “I do.”

They rearrange themselves so Lup is sitting against the headboard and Lucertia is lying down, head by her hips. Lup has her pants pulled down around her thighs, and her clit is hard against her soft hip.

“Have you done this before?”

Lucretia shakes her head. “Not really. I, erm.” She makes eye contact with a spot on the wall and feels her face burning. “I tried on a banana once, when I was younger. That’s about it.”

Somehow, Lup doesn’t laugh at her. She actually reaches down, runs her fingers through Lucretia’s hair, cups her chin.

“You don’t have to do this.”

“I want to. Just… will you… help me?”

“Yeah,” and she grins.

Shifting so she’s curled up on her knees, Lucretia runs her hand up and down Lup’s side, hip, thigh. She’s so smooth and soft and curvy- moreso than Lucretia, even, and she loves it. And she wants to- to taste Lup, so she leans over her, presses the flat of her tongue right under the head of Lup’s clit, and she hisses from above Lucretia. And Lup tastes like skin- warm and a little salty. 

Lucretia licks her, this time, starts at her base and drags her tongue up towards and over her head. She goes so slow, and Lup has to work hard to keep her hips from thrusting up. Lucretia keeps going, moving a little faster, and then at Lup’s tip she stops, and takes her head into her mouth. If the taste of Lup’s precome bothers her, she doesn’t show it, and Lup is making quiet keening noises beneath her. 

“Luc, babe, you’re doing perfect, _fuck_ ,”

Lucretia doesn’t take any more of her into her mouth, just focuses her attention on the head, pressing her tongue against Lup’s slit, sucking gently. She hums, just to see what will happen, and Lup is hissing and pulling at her hair.

“I’m gonna come, Luc, you gotta-“

Her clit slides out of Luretia’s mouth with a wet pop and Lucretia strokes her, whispering that Lup is so pretty like this, and it’s not long before Lup is coming onto her stomach and into Lucretia’s hand. Lup’s eyes are closed and she’s trying to even out her breathing. Lucretia looks at her, tastes the cum on her hand, and makes a face- it’s salty and slimy and kind of gross. Thankfully, Lup doesn’t see it, and she just wipes her hand off on her comforter.

Lucretia isn’t sure where to go- does she leave now? Was this a one-night stand? She shifts to get off the bed- she at least wants her pants back on. But as she’s sitting up, Lup grabs her wrist.

“You got somewhere to be?”

“No, I… no, I don’t.”

“You wanna cuddle? I’ll even be the big spoon.”

It’s an invitation that’s impossible to refuse- Lup is lying there, radiant, glowing, looking at her with soft eyes. Arms open, waiting to wrap around her. Lucretia abandons her pants and slides her body next to Lup’s.

“Thank you.” She hopes that’s not too awkward of a thing to say in this scenario.

“Anytime, babe. And I mean that, this was really fucking good. We should deffo do this again sometime.”

“That would be… nice. As long as you’re still the big spoon.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Lucy, but I’ll take it.”

Lucretia giggles, and feels a warmth blooming in her chest. Behind her, Lup listens to her heart beating fast and smiles into the nape of her neck. It’s not long before Lucretia is asleep. Right before Lup drifts off, she hears Lucretia murmur her name, and her own heart thrums at hearing it. Both women sleep soundly in the warmth of each other’s bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! I love getting comments and hearing what you thought.
> 
> You can find me on twitter @negligCatharsis!


End file.
